Heart
by Halan Lore
Summary: She's back, but will forgiveness be given? Who is that with her? And will our favorite dragon be worried? Can trust be built on this shaky ground that was paved in Amy Guardian? Will they see the light? Nothing is normal, what it seems. Or right.
1. A Face

**

* * *

**

Alright! the sequel to Amy a Gaurdian? Is finally out!

Hope you like this one more than the first... Which I am going to edit no matter what Luiz4200 says!

There's not going to be that much of a change.

* * *

-Alarm rings-

**Amy: Can't you find something more _original_?**

**Sei no Gaara: Nope**

**Jake: Wow, you didn't even beta this junk**

**Sei no Gaara: It's not junk...**

**Trixie: Man, Jakey! This stuff stinks worse than Spud in old folk mode!**

**Sei no Gaara: Can we do the Disclaimer and get on with the story?**

**Amy: Sei no Gaara does not own American Dragon: Jake Long**

* * *

Jake ran a hand through his overly jelled hair. The unnatural feel of the stick substance against his finger tips. It could be called annoying but per-say that wasn't the right word. Unnatural was the more fitting word in this case by whatever Jake might think. It reminded him of when he was six and had lost his first tooth. When that happens you can't stop prodding the whole with you're tongue, simply because. You were never able to leave it alone.

Jake was somewhat surprised, if this was how unnatural his hair felt to him. What did that make it?

He didn't know, anymore then he knew that if he truly had grown up in the about year when Amy left. He fancied he'd matured but, it was probably an unintentional farce.

But if he had matured, he had to thank Amy for that, that is if he ever saw her again.

It was because of her that he was looking towards the start of school. Quite the opposite of Spud who wanted summer to stretch on forever.

Now School would only start within a week, the first day, would decide so much. And quell this matter of the heart.

* * *

First day of school:

Jake Long scowled at his appearance, the scowl being a mix between a death glare that would put Gaara (a guy in Naruto he once had REAL anger management issues), and a feeling of foreboding. Momentarily however Jake's eyes drifted over his appearance.

First examining his hair; he had washed out the green tint for good about a month ago and it spiked up at the roots but fell over stopping just below his ears, and in the middle of his neck.

Then he analyzed his shirt; A black polo with an overlaying red zipper-less hoodie.

Then his pants; they were pale gritty blue similar to periwinkle, and he was wearing jeans.

Last but not least he looked at his sneakers; they were a pair of black vans® with a yellow stripe on each side.

Jake sighed wondering what would happen today, and lobed his arm through the strap of his black back pack and left.

He walked sullenly to the High school, his mind abuzz. Miranda Jones ran up to him her wavy brown hair glittering in the wind. Looking quite stunning in a pale turquoise 'V' neck. The past year they had become better friends, both getting over the loss of Amy and hosting the anticipation of the date.

Miranda no nonsense-ly linked her right arm with Jake's left and they both walked on the side walk to school. Not saying anything about the fact that the other was shivering.

Now standing inside said school, Jake and Miranda were earnestly peering around trying to see if they could recognize Amy in the crowd. A few minutes after doing this a familiar girl wearing her hair in 'pony-tail puffs' walked up to them.

"Who are you looking for?" Trixie asked folding her arms and raising her eye brows.

"You haven't seen her have you?" Miranda asked sadly tearing her eyes away from the crowd.

"Seen who?" Trixie asked, she then turned to Jake who was franticly scanning the crowd.

Jake's eyes passed over a student and he was struck with memories of a smiling red head.

But it couldn't be could it? The only thing that was similar, it was the eyes!

"Jake?" Trixie's eyes seemed to ask him as she turned and looked at him. Miranda looked where he was looking and felt her throat constrict. The eyes of Amelia Fairdauld looked back at her.

* * *

**Trixie: Get me the mind soap, this stuff burns!**

**Sei no Gaara: So what? I didn't find a beta for it!!**

**Amy: Weren't you editing the first one and adding stuff to make more items for this?**

**Jake: Jeez**

**Sei no Gaara: Gash! I'm being harrased by animated things.**

**Amy: WATCH IT!**

**Sei no Gaara: Nope, but off to go edit the prequel some more.**

**Jake: It took you how long to finish the measly first one and you updated the last bit in a short flurry, it was tiny.**

**Sei no Gaara: At least I UPDATED! SOME PEOPLE NEVER!**

**Jake: ... but they have better quality**

**Amy rolls eyes.**

* * *


	2. Face the Music

**-alarm rings-**

**Trixie: Ok so I'm introducing for Kitaisuru ni Gaara??**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: Yeah?**

**Jake: Didn't you steal Sei no Gaara's work?**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: no...**

**Shiran: I GOT IT!**

**Amy: ??**

**Shiran: SHE CHANGED HER NAME!**

**Trixie: But why?**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: Well my name means Rely on Gaara... and Gaara is awesome -sighs-**

* * *

Amy sat down her brilliant red waves cut just above her shoulders. A stretch black cloth head band kept any hair from obscuring her vision. She gave a smile at Stacy who waved at her, even though. Just the fact that her exterior was cool, calm and confident. Her interior was about as secure as a leaf in tornado. Shiran looked at her oddly.

'_Damn him and being able to read my mind'_ Amy thought with venom angrily.

'_**Is it smart to swear?'**_

'_Is it smart to piss me off?'_

'_**No... but it's funny.'**_ Shiran thought back smugly. Annoying Amy was fun, and she always seemed to know he didn't really mean what he said when teasing her, sometimes. Sometimes he meant it but heh, who cared?

If Amy cared about that... he'd already be deader than the Huntsclan. He thought the last part inside his cranium as he took a seat next to Amy. The lesson was spent mostly talking about 'I before E except after C, except for when the word is A as in Neighbor and Weigh' Rule. 'Aren't we supposed to know this by now?' He questioned in side his cranium again in a bored manner before getting up for 2nd period.

After more than a few periods of boring school stuff you don't want to know about Amy and Shiran where sitting down at the lunch tables.

Jake and Miranda were walking together each carrying a brown lunch sack, they where immersed in a whispered conversation. Revolving mostly Amy and Shiran, though the dominant question was, what was Shiran's identity. It was bugging the hell out of Jake for known reasons. Well suspected... he's a bit _shy_ about his feelings. So let's all pretend we don't know.

The rest of the day passes... with barely anything of interest happening.

The next day passes, Jake spies on them a bit.

Another day passes, nothing interesting, WAIT! SOMETHING HAPPENED!

Stacy yawned listening to the Algebra lesson supposedly paying attention to the bored. Extremely bored she decided to do something dashing! She picked her nose!

...

Ok maybe _that's_ not interesting...

Next day... hmm this is worth writing:

Shiran stretched nonchalantly as they walked down the NYC street.

"So we've just been through our fourth day of being back in America eh?" his tone was neutral with a bit of lukewarm dusted in.

Amy nodded, her hair in the ponytail moved with the same movement showing off the red glints.

Shiran gave another yawn his hand brushing through his honey brown locks,

"I'm surprised we managed to make it..."

"You could say that again..." Amy added when Shiran looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

A pop was heard as Shiran cracked his neck, Amy gave him a disapproving look.

And she spoke in a concerned voice,

"You know you shouldn't do that, it could give you Arthritis later."

Shiran gave an abnormally loud snort,

"Psht, S' not like I'm gonna live that long." He said tossing off her warning with a little wave.

Amy couldn't help but smile in agreement thinking that Shiran had a point.

A few moments passed with all that happened were that they walked through the slums of NYC over grates that would've held water overflow... If it rained recently that is. ... It hadn't rained recently.

Jake banged on the concrete wall that they had just passed. Amy and Shiran turned around to stare at whatever had made the noise almost at the same time.

An uncharacteristic smirk twisted Shiran's features as his dark brown eyes sought out Long.

"Yo, Long... what can I do for you?" He asked his voice going low and dangerous.

"Might I ask what you guys would be doing here?" Long asked darkly his eyes running down the pair.

Amy ran her black combat boots back along the side walk; her hands were in a Taijutsu stance.

"I don't see you're name on the ground Jake," She hissed out venomously.

Jake's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shouted his signature line 'Dragon UP!" (Please shoot me from the corniness).

Amy closed her eyes feeling around with her energy. She felt something come from behind. She ducked, she could feel whatever it was turn around and try to come back at her.

"Suiiki Yori!" she whispered throwing her hand out. A spiral of water thrashed out of her hands like a snake almost. It flooded forward pinning down Jake. He smirked when he blew out fire steaming out his captivator. The rush of steam blew up making Amy's eyes sting which she had just opened. The red head soon delved into a coughing fit trying to rid the high moisture content from her lunges.

"Amy?" Shiran called stumbling over in her direction from the side of the rubble he had caused. He lifted his foot over what appeared to once have been an oil tank to an SUV. What it was doing in there he had a faint guess.

"Amy?" Shiran called again worried when coughs where his only answer.

He groaned activating his Zenkenzanme, this really was Amy's forte. Using concentration techniques that required waiting, and having the patience to be able to figure it out.

No wonder he wasn't good at Sudoku he thought to himself before devoting his concentration again to finding Amy.

He picked up a wisp of white; he heaved a sigh of relief. Of course... that ended up with him losing concentration and not knowing out to achieve the ability again.

"Amy?" He called out resorting to more ... old fashion methods.

"Shiran?" Was the weak reply, Shiran had to hold back a whoop of delight as he tried to run over to where he thought she was... and ended up getting his foot caught in the oil contraption.

"NONOSHIRU! NONOSHIRU SOREHA!" Shiran shouted trying to kick the oil thing off his leg... failing miserably.

Amy groaned lightly standing up, her head flinched forward but for the most part she remained upright.

"Shiran??" He turned his head to look at her his foot stuck through the metal of the oil contraption. He really needed to find out it's name.

"Eh, heh, heh. Amy!" He said with faked enthusiasm raising his hand in a mock wave. She shook her head lightly as the darkening sky spread lengthy shadows around them.

"Need help with that metal... thing?" Amy asked nervously staring at him with his foot 'secured'.

Shiran gave a snort noise which if he had been speaking it would have been;

"Oh no I'm fine... what do _you_ think?"

Amy knelt down and tried yanking it off, after a few unsuccessful tries she decided to try and use some magic on it.

"How did you get this glued on you're foot Shiran?"

"You're one to talk! I told you not to use those Japanese Jutsu's without my consent!"

"Jutsu's?"

"Yeah it's off some manga I used to like... I figured seems how the words to do them where in Japanese it was fitting."

Amy had to hold in a scoff, it seemed some things never changed.

'_But about Jake. What happened to him? Where did the guy I used to know go?'_ She asked herself mournfully before finally getting fed up and creamy the mechanical contraption with a punch... It finally came off.


	3. Face The Sunset

**Disclaimer:**

**Urgh**

**Too annoyed/Tired to make up a disclaimer**

**I MEAN COME ON! DOES KISHIMOTO GET HIGH ON SUSPENSE!? **

**Sorry...**

**I know this is a crud chapter...**

**Muse is on vacation**

**And All I could think of**

**And I am going to go re-edit the first one which might put this on hold...**

**I DO NOT OWN AMERICAN DRAGON!**

* * *

Shiran's dark eyes blinked as a clank was heard. The lightly tanned skin that had a tendency to burn around his eyes lightly crinkled.

It had been Amy managing to smash the oil holder that belonged in a car too pieces. Her large black eyes were staring at him almost innocently. She looked like she had never seen a bar of soap seems how streaks of charcoal ran down her face. It harbored the appearance of mud; it was mostly the result of the water technique she had performed. Her hair was frizzier than a celery stick is stringy. The blackness had seeped into the roots of her hair making him wonder just for a moment if her hair was going to be dyed black.

Amy noticed his stare stood up jerking her hand away, she fluidly turned away. Her hair glittered carrot orange and a sepia shade. Sunbeams hit the dark grey sweat shirt she wore, which in its own right was full of grime.

Shiran twisted away to look at the glowering sun. The tango of color touched the smog. The light bounced off shimmering off various debris that blanketed the ally, although there was a mess slight relief went through him. This particular ally was near a junkyard. Meaning that it probably wouldn't be thought of much, asides of a couple curse words.

His gaze lingered on the metallic dust. It was obviously all that was left of what had entrapped itself around his foot. _**How**_ it managed that, Shiran had no idea. It just did, and it was now a powder, end of story.

Time inked past as he walked. He thought of the metallic dust. It was ironic, how he had gotten trapped by a piece of 'junk' machinery. What people threw away...

Shiran shook his hair. As a result it ended up in his eyes. However he was thinking of what Amy's reaction to Jake's attack. She'd been desolate; he hadn't seen her like that since he met her, five years ago. She had said someone close to her had just died.

Shiran's hair clouded his vision as he stopped, his light hair clouding his vision. It was almost like; she had formed a bond with him. Sure it isn't that abnormal now days in the average teen. But she had said once when he asked her why she kept ducking around places that were crowded. That she didn't want to get close to anyone.

He twisted his nimble fingers in his hair. But she had gotten close to him. She had gotten close to Jake. She hadn't told him about what had happened last year here. She had just said that do to events she was unable to continue living here.

'_Did she do that, to avoid getting close to him?'_

* * *

**A/N: AGAIN! I know this sucks... and Shiran is thinking about Jake... I don't know if she did... but I'm gonna edit the first story... make it more believable... attempt to make Amy less of a Mary-Sue. However I don't think she is... But I guess she does seem a little in-human so I'll try to flesh her out... And urgh. I'm dizzy at the ammount of work I have to do with this.**

**And I'm still busy editing the crud out of a story I'm gonna submit to fictionpress... might stick _that_ on hold and get my but in gear and finish A New Life And edit Amy a Guardian? ... **

**What I need to do... I'm gonna try to get this on the angst side...**

**Though I suck at that...**

**Even though I _love_ reading angst and all that...**

**But I'll try!**

**And all you people, Shiran is like 8th cousin to Amy. I think that's cause he's born off an 8 generation great-great (enter list of greats till you get 8) ago aunt. **

**So it's _not_ incest. try outcest... If theres even sexual acts. Which there may be... **

**Sorry for prattling I just feel a little more than guilty cause it's been forever. And Amy a Guardian sucks so I want to re-write it more than little. I've been trying out a new writing style. It's what I've used above. You can probably tell the difference between this chapter and the last.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Face the Shouting

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! I really am... and I give you nothing... I guess I'm not in a writing mood... well anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long!**

* * *

Amy hefted her book bag on her shoulder

Amy hefted her book bag on her shoulder. Her actions were slightly lethargic; it had to do with Jake's confrontation a couple days ago. It was Monday again; she wouldn't be able to avoid him then. She paused in her routine wondering who she was avoiding, Shiran, or Jake.

'_It's probably both of them…'_ She thought in a dull manner her foot touching off on the pavement. She and Shiran had signed the Apartment in the name of 'Ego Minuet'. It was a surprisingly easy forgery. Amy always had to force herself to not think about the lies that they had to say just to get a small place.

It was cloudy she noted simultaneously as she attempted to push those thoughts out of her mind. Then again, the weather wasn't on their side either.

She entered the school and found herself stopped by a group of hands.

"Amy!"

"Where have you been?" Were the phrases that assaulted her ears immediately.

"Uh, ummm…" She stuttered out attempting back out of Spud's and Trixie's questions. "Wh-where's Jake?"

"Hmm," Trixie hummed turning around as though trying to spot him, "I think he's by the bathroom… wouldn't go near those! Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"We gotta talk to him…" Was the slow voice of a rather recognizable figure. Amy attempted to shrug his hand off the vice grip he held her arm in.

"Shiran!" She hissed angrily as she was toted off to the bathroom. "Let me go!"

"_We_ have to talk to him! He attacked you, which makes it my business, and attacked me, which by any standards makes it my business!"

"I _don't_ care! Now let me go!"

"No…"

"You know what I'd like to do to your hea-" Amy was cut off by the fact that they had arrived at the boy's bathrooms.

Emerging from them, as though by coincidence was Jake Long.


End file.
